Always give a second chance
by legendary white wing
Summary: A beautiful lesson of life


Always give a second chance

It was a stormy night the four ninja turtles canceled their mission not because of the weather, but because of the young Mikey who this time went beyond the bounds and put his brothers very angry especially Leo.

He ha retuned to the laire Leo told Mikey to follow him in the dojo, poor Mikey had his head lowered limits tear in his eyes it was the most sensitive of his brothers, once in the dojo Leo took the speech

" Mikey what am I gonna do with you?

" Leo, I'm really sorry it was just an accident!

" You almost killed you !

" Rahzar does not scare me one day his me who would kill him!

" the day when you will do it the day or you will stop thinkin having fun, when you are a ninja you have to be focused on what you do and not imagine what you have to do !

" I'm sorry !

" your apology will not suffice this time Mikey you will be punished,no more TV, no more video games so long as you will not be serious in fight you will not come with us on patrol !

" WHAT ... No ... you do not have the right!

" I have everything right as Sensei !

" YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER

" THAT ENOUGH MIKEY GOES TO YOUR ROOM !

" I'M NOT ORDER TO RECEIVE FROM YOU !

It was unusual to see Mikey angry, but his brother was pushing him to the point and he attacked. Leo dodged his blow and paralyzed him with a pressure point in the neck. He asked Raph to take her to his room, And when Mikey resumed his mind he wanted to go out, but his door was closing, his brother dared to lock him in his room which was going to be a very serious mistake Mikey's look changes and is filled with anger and hatred

" if he thinks he can lock me, then they know me really badly !

Mikey caught under hi bed lock hooks and he remembered the lesson Leo had given him and he managed to open and he left as fast he could he came out on the surface and he go to his friends lair The mighty mutant

" hey guys we have to visit !

" who ?

" his Michelangelo!

" Hi guys !

" my friends his always good to see you!

"What good wind do bring you ?

" I do not want to talk about all of them I want to live them my life without anyone force me changed who I am and especially I never want to see others again !

" well its rare to see you angry !

" his brother we scold him!

" just one, the others did not even defend me!

" Who scolded you my friends? for tell him my way of thinking !

" his nice Slash but you did not have to get involved in this, having me scold his one thing but Leo dared to make me lock up in my room !

" WHAT !

" Did he really do that ?

" what a shame !

" stay with us as long as you want Michelangelo and if your brother comes here we will take care of them!

" with the words not with the fist one agrees!

" of course !

" come sit down my friends you wants a glass of water?

" I cried a lot because of Leo I want thanks !

His friends gave him a glass of water, Mikey drunk it and think about the situation but he knew he would never go home, all he could do was stay with his friends.

The hours pass and suddenly his friends told him to hide because his brothers was there, he quickly climbed upstairs and hides behind box

" hi the turtles its a long time!

" hi Slash !

" do you need anything ?

" We're looking for Mikey, did you see him ?

" ah not all why ?

" I have made a huge mistake !

" what did you do ?

" I punished Mikey by lock him in his room ... and he's gone !

" Leonardo when will you learn you can not change what he is?

" I do not know ... I'm afraid for him can you help us to look him?

" I entrust to you my team I must stay to adjust the last setting of our new defense system !

" very well, thank you Slash!

" If you can find him, believe me I do not think he will forgive you easily !

" I know but we must find him his our little brother and I want to tell him how much I love him!

\- I see, good luck !

After everyone left Mikey got out of hiding

"You must believe he wants to apologize !

" I heard ... You think I can forgive him ?

" it's you who decides !

Mikey's heart beat hard because he really did not know what to do, then he came up with an idea

" Slash I'll need you for a little staging!

Slash understood, Mikey wanted to do it helped him to put everything in place, once everything Slash waited the return of his friends

" Slash what he's going here ?

" it's Michelangelo arrived here when suddenly we were attacking I did my best to protect it but it was removed !

" by who and where?

" who I do not know but I heard them say he was going to a secret lab in a house not far from here !

" ok thank you Slash let's go guys !

The three turtles went to the house and climbed up to the third floor and he looked for a secret lab and his Raph who found him leaning against a wall

" well done Raph !

" I was lucky !

He moved cautiously and found Mikey tied on a chair, he seemed unconscious, Leo detached him and Donnie checks he was fine

" no worry he's fine I think he has just unconscious !

" Mikey wake up, Mikey ... I know you hear me open your eyes little brother ... you have to know, I'm sorry ... sorry to have punished you,I was told a lot, but I also wonder when I should learn to understand you should never be hurt or we pay all the price, I beg you Mikey opens his eyes !

He caught him with tears in his eyes and Mikey opened his eyes and smiled

" oh Leo I'm here !

Leo looked at him, he had opened his eyes and held him in his arms Raph and Donnie joined him to take their little brother in their arm

" my brother, at first I thought I would not come back but my heart always told me to give you a second chance and I was always right ... Leo you know I'm sorry about what I said !

" as we know anger make us say things that go beyond our thinking, do not worry Mikey I do not blame you, you want back with us?

" with pleasure big brother !

Leo smiled and he all went home happy to find their little brother and promising to be careful not to give him bad punishment, Mikey was glad to find his brothers and he was right to give a second chance to his brothers, but what his brothers did not know, it was him who invented everything with Slash to find him in the lab, but that is a secret he kept for him and who knows another day he will use it to redo his little staging, while waiting he hoped his brother learned the lesson just like him he understood no matter the situation it should always give a second chance to those we love to be forgiven.

END


End file.
